Of Heartbreakers & Half Demons
by SecretiveMidnight Writer
Summary: Kagome, a beautiful flower, who has rejected every man who's ever tried to woo her, is staring to feel that perhaps she has no sexuality. She's broken the heart of every man who's ever tried, but maybe it isn't that she doesn't have a sexuality, maybe she already has a destined mate. Who knew that a runaway half demon, who kidnaps her, is her future mate?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello readers! ^-^ Hope you enjoy this story I have written with my spare time. This story is kind of AU-ish, all the characters live in modern Japan in which both humans and demons exist. Some even go to school with humans, I'll explain more in the next chap.**

 _ ***I do not own anything except my plot***_

 **My Wandering Gaze is Returned by You**

How would someone describe her? As a pretty girl of course. She has midnight blue-black hair that has the shine of a raven's feather, pristine skin glowing with youth, and brown eyes that coil with deep emotion. Kagome is a beauty. She has a warm heart, and reckless courage. Oh how you wonder what she is thinking of when she has a far away look in her eyes. How your heart skips a beat when she paralyzes you with one look. And when her brown jewels glimmered, as tears threatened to spill over, you felt your heart ache. And how her charming smile never ceases to amaze you.

She is an alluring flower with the sweetest fragrance.

However, this flower isn't going to let herself be picked out by the hands of any man. Oh no she won't.

Her usual kind nature and charming personality have always drawn the attention of the opposite gender, always had men falling head over heels in love with her at first sight, but also always broke their hearts. Not meaning to be rude, of course.

Whenever some male thought they had their hands on the stem of this flower, they eventually felt the piercing pain from it's thorns. The thorns of rejection.

Metaphorically, she charmed men like a snake with her flute.

It wasn't that she hated men. Nor did she fawn over them. She just hadn't found the 'right one', or at least one that caught her interest, as she so often stated to her friends.

It was like she shot an arrow at their hearts, unintentionally. But then she would stab them with a sword, that her words were, but not meaning to hurt them; just wanting to scrape their skin slightly, but enough to get the message through: she isn't interested, but wants you to be her friend, and let you live on with the pain of getting over her slowly. Yeah, she doesn't know she is doing the last part.

She is a clueless girl whose broken the hearts of many without knowing it.

Well maybe not so clueless.

 *** Present Time ***

"Aaaaand Kagome Higurashi strikes again!" a dark haired demon slayer whispers-announces as she watches the scene before her; her best friend rejecting yet another boy. "Ouch. The poor boy walks away with one of the saddest expressions ever known to human kind; the one of rejection!"

"All Kohai wanted was to be noticed by Senpai. Unfortunate soul he is, if I were him, I'd want to be anything but, right now!" A flame haired wolf girl says in a hushed tone.

"Higurashi calls out an apology! The boy looks back! Will he cry? Will he hold the surging pain in his chest inside? Who knows?! Kagome sighs and looks in our direction with a narrowed gaze! Oh no she caught us!" Sango announces with the hair brush (used as a microphone) in her hand. "This has been yet another episode of Picky Higurashi; the girl who rejects all! Thanks for watching."

Both girls break out into a fit of giggles as they remain crouched behind the bushes.

"Come out you two! This isn't funny." Kagome glares in their direction. The two girls pop out of the bushes.

"Sorry Kagome, I know it is rude to spy on you but we can't help ourselves." Sango gives her flustered friend a nervous smile. Kagome was clearly embarrassed about the whole ordeal, I mean, who wants two curious(nosy) friends spying on them as they are confessed to? Not Kagome.

The brown eyed priestess sighs deeply.

"Let's go back to class, lunch is almost over." Ayame smiles from amusement.

The trio walk through the hallways with smiles on their faces as they talk about things any normal highschool girl would. So _of course_ the topic would somehow lead into that one uncomfortable subject(for most at least); boys.

"Awe, come on Kagome! There has to have been someone you've liked!" Ayame elbows the raven haired girl, who sighs.

"Ayame, I already told you, I've just never had those sort of feelings for _anyone_. Ever." Kagome says for the umpteenth time. Sango  & Ayame sigh simultaneously.

"As much as I hate to say this, Kagome, could it be you just don't have a sense of sexuality?" Sango asks warily. Kagome turns her head to her right to face the demon slayer. "I-..I don't know." Kagome bites her lower lip.

Ayame hates when things get awkward, "No, don't say that! I'm sure you just haven't found Mr. Right." the trio keeps on walking, Ayame smiles, "What if it's because you are destined to only be with one person, fate has already decided who's heart you will belong to, and who will belong to you."

"That's so romantic." Sango says with a blissful sigh.

"So~, you mean, I am already a selected mate?" Kagome asks, growing interested in the matter. Her lips graced a smile, the thought of something like that wasn't something very possible among _humans_. But then again, fuck it.

 *** After School ***

Splashes of bright orange and red colors cover the sky, the clouds are starting to disappear, and the stars begin to litter the sky.

A stream of silken silver locks flow in the wind, golden eyes stare at the Sacred Tree planted in the Higurashi's shrine, memories are being reflected in the pair of golden ingots. The half demon sighed, he did this a couple of times; visited the sacred tree, the place where- _no, there's no point in remembering those terrible memories._ Inuyasha thought with a hint of bitterness.

His silver furred dog ear perked up as he heard light footsteps drawing near. His first thought was to find a way to hide away in the shadows, but as the sweet scent wafted into his sensitive nostrils he stayed put. He was put into a trance, his eyelids drooped, a small smile formed on his lips without him knowing. It was an alluring scent, almost seductive, but innocent all in the same. The scent carried the air of sweetness, a hint of lavender...and it was human.

He quickly blinked out of his trance and jumped behind the tree as a teenage human girl and a younger boy walked into the clearing.

"Go ahead inside, Souta, I want to pray for my studies in front of the Sacred Tree." the girl flashed a smile to what the hidden boy assumed to be a relative of the girl's.

The young boy said 'Okay', smiled, and ran off to the house a large distance away.

As the girl came near to where the silver haired boy stood hidden(behind the tree), he couldn't help it when his eyes widened at the better view of the girl.

She was beautiful, to say the least.

She had pearly white skin, smooth, luminous blue-black hair, and eyes that rivaled the shine of diamonds, though they were brown. He instantly became interested in her, something about her perked his curiosity, _very_ greatly. She was like a goddess before his golden eyes, who had a good nature about her, a charm if he may add.

An odd feeling surged at the pit of his stomach, one he wasn't sure what to make of. But he was sure, their paths were meant to cross.

 ***Kagome***

I slapped my hands together and began my prayer in front of the Sacred Tree. I wished for the good health of my family & friends, for the gods to help me in my studies, I _really_ needed it, I also wished for the boy whom I rejected earlier to not feel so down about it.

I sigh and flicker my eyes open, a smile graces my lips as I stare at the tree. I don't know why, but I feel this tree will lead me to my destiny. And as the wind whistled a tune in my ear, as the long overgrown grass flattened because of it, and the sun trailed behind the mountains, leaving behind a faint trail of color, I really believed me being here, at this moment in time, was destiny.

At that same moment, I realize I am being watched.

"Hello?" I question the dark figure hiding behind the Sacred Tree. "I know you're there, why don't you just come out? I won't hurt you or anything." I say with my hands now clasped together behind me.

"Keh!" My eyes widen. I was not expecting this response. "The day you're capable of hurting me is the day pigs fly!" the gruff, and obviously male, voice says.

I huff at the retort. "I may be human, but I'm no ordinary girl!" I retort.

What an annoyance. "What an arrogant-!" I begin.

I gasp as the boy comes out of the shadows. My eyes widen as I notice this is no boy, this is a demon!

I freeze from shock. But at the same time I am dazed at the beautiful demon standing before me, his hypnotyzing stare sends a shiver down my spine. His silver stream of hair flows flawlessly, and his golden eyes shine brightly, contrasting the dark blue night. He is dressed in red robes, fitting him very well, and has two pointy silver dog ears at the top of his head.

 _Wait... dog ears!_

The Modern Japan today still has demons, but they normally don't wander this far from the forest! And worst of all, this is a dog demon! The most powerful demons that human kind knows! _Why, Oh why? Did I have to speak so informally to a dog demon!? I am sure to be sentenced to death. I may be a priestess but I'm only a beginner! I can't even slay a weaker demon yet, let alone a dog demon!_ I think with dismay.

In that moment I fully regretted not letting Sango & Ayame sleep over at my house! They are both much stronger than me, Sango is a demon slayer, Ayame is a wolf demon, and they both might even be capable of surviving a fight against this type of demon.

The dog demon holds his gaze steady, and as do I, not daring to look away from his mesmerizing eyes, nor even blink!

"HEEELP-!"as soon as I cry out for help his clawed hands cover my mouth as he stands right in front of me in an instant.

"Shut up wench! Do you want your death to come so quickly?!" he whispers. I shake my head.

 _Something is off about him, I can feel it. He isn't like other demons, a normal high class dog demon like himself wouldn't show any mercy in killing me as soon as he realized I noticed him._ I think this as he sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand but keeps his right one over my mouth.

"I guess I have no choice, I'm going to have to kidnap you to prevent you from spreading information on my location." _What?! Oh you have got to be kidding me! This can't be happening! I am being kidnapped by a dog demon whom's name I don't even know!_

I would learn his name that same night.

But, one thing's for sure, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

 ***End, _for now_ ***

 **a/n: Please leave a comment if you have the time! Hope you liked the first chapter! Trust me, there is more to come. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! I apologize for not updating sooner. Well, here's the next chapter for you lovelies!**

 _ ***Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of it's characters, and I probably never will T-T***_

Half demon, Half Human, Half brothers

A pale white hand reached up to rub his temples -out of frustration- as he mentally chided over his half-brother's fractious being. Him, and his impertinent way of talking.

"My Lord?" the nervous servant continued to wait for an answer. The poor boar demon had the bad luck of becoming the temporary messenger for the dog demon, who had just reported that they still hadn't found a single trace as to where his Lord's runaway half brother was. Beads of sweat formed on his shiny bald head, and his brown ears at the top of his head twitched in anticipation for the lord's answer.

The arcene haired man -sitting on a designer chair behind his desk- gave the messenger a callous glare.

"Find him." came the dog demon's brusque reply.

The messenger immediately nodded -and gulped- then quickly made his way out of the ivory colored, and designed, double doors.

The boar demon knew what would happen if he and his colleagues muss up on their lord's orders. The boar demon raced quickly through the huge corridors, he passed many hallways and told the searchers to continue, well, their search, or else it was off with their heads.

Back at the spacious office, sat Sesshomaru -as always- deep in thought. He was the new head of the Western dog demon lands. You could say, he was like a king, a despot ruler of his lands.

He is a demure one, that Sesshomaru. Now that he was on his lonesome, he gave a tired sigh. If the wolf demon searchers failed to find his brother, he would have to do it himself. Something Sesshomaru was now dreading. He was ruler of the Western part of the forest for pete's sake! He had work to do, things to approve, important clients to see, and a tight schedule to follow! There was no time to go out and sweep the whole forest in the search for his younger brother, excuse that- his half human- half demon- half brother!

It seemed Inuyasha elated in testing this Sesshomaru's patience. Sesshomaru was definitely not one to forsake his royal duty for the sake of someone.

 _Why_ has _Inuyasha runaway? All this Sesshomaru said was that he had found -and arranged- someone the ungrateful brat could mate, a dog demoness._ Sesshomaru thought, _What an inept prince he is. Inuyasha, you have really sunken low, to run away something you don't want to face._ The silver haired demon scoffed and resisted the urge to roll his golden orbs.

*...*

The wind's lullaby softly echoed around the shell of her ear. Black lace lashes fluttered open to reveal brown hues. Her field of vision was pointed directly at the view of a cold hard ground, on which her form laid upon. She bolted into a seated position. A chill crawled down her spine, she felt the eyes of someone -or something- boring into her back.

The wind once again, invited itself in through a broken window. Moonlight showered down through it, and lighted the space Kagome sat on.

She squinted her eyes at the direction opposite to the broken window, towards the point where the moonlight couldn't reach. All the miko could see was a pair of small suns with black pearls at the core, glaring in her direction, from the darkness in which they floated.

"So you're finally awake wench. 'Bout time, I thought you were a goner. 'Tis quite sad since I knocked you out with a _small_ blow." the dark figure took a step closer, Kagome could tell because the small golden ingots floated closer.

"You humans are so weak." the demon said with an air of impudence.

Kagome huffed through her nostrils. "Funny of you to say, considering the fact that you are a half demon."

The two golden hues became full suns. Before Kagome realized what was happening, the figure raced through the darkness, entered the light, and was holding her up by her uniform collar in a second. A low growl rumbled in his throat, this left a satisfied smile on Kagome's lips.

"I'm no idiot, half demon. I apologize for saying this, but you're too kind hearted to be a full demon." her words struck a cord in the demon- no, half demon's chest.

"How can you say that when I knocked you out, kidnapped you, and brought you here to this abandoned structure?" Inuyasha growled.

"First of all, don't lie, you didn't knock me out. You made it seem like you were going to punch me but instead you made me sniff poison. It was miasma, right? But only strong enough to ,barely, make me faint." Kagome stated. Hn, this half demon clearly underestimated her.

Inuyasha scoffed, though inside he was surprised at this human girl's intelligence. The demon inside of him felt a string of pride. Wait..pride? For his victim? What the heck?

"Second, you may have kidnapped me, but fact is, you didn't kill me. A true demon would have killed me to keep my mouth shut." oh, so she is still talking. "And third, you were kind enough to let me sleep under the moon light, since I can't see in the dark."

"In front of a broken window where the air could have chilled you to the bone." Inuyasha defended.

"Yes, but I didn't feel it, you draped this, red-thingy, on me." Kagome picked, and held up, the red sleeved top of Inuyasha's attire. The dog demon nearly gasped, when had he done that?

His inner dog demon huffed at Inuyasha's mental scolding. The demon part had protected the girl from feeling cold, thus, acting on it's own accord, and had now embarrassed Inuyasha. Yes, his demon part!

The demon part of Inuyasha never, ever, showed kindness towards others. It was Inuyasha's human part that kept his inner demon from killing everything in sight. Why was it all of a sudden protecting this..this.. human!

As the half demon had a mental battle with his other part, Kagome took the chance to slowly back away. She turned around and looked through the last shards of what was left of the huge window. Big enough for her to go through.

Kagome looked, and saw that their location was an abandoned building (obviously Inuyasha didn't know that's what it was called) and that they were on the highest floor. Kagome gulped. _Come on Kagome, you can do this!,_ Kagome told herself. A determined look lit up on her face.

She placed her right foot on the ledge, her left hand on the frame to help her prop her other foot up, and stood there looking down below. If she calculated right, she would make it.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of it, but it was a bit late. "Hey girl!" he realized he didn't know her name. Kagome turned her head, and stared at him in fear from where she stood on the window ledge. What's your name? And why are you jumping out?

Inuyasha didn't realize he voiced his thoughts out loud. Kagome turned her head back around, away from him, and looked down below.

"Kagome." came her soft respond before she jumped out of the window, and fell.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha's inner dog demon surfaced, and jumped out the window after the raven haired beauty.

 ***End, for now***

 **Weeelll at least _he_ got to learn her name. Like I typed in the previous chapter, Kagome isn't going down without a fight, she's not weak. You'll see in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of it's characters.**_

What Happened

 _The brown eyed priestess barely had time to react before she hit the cool surface of the aqua blue pool, it's cold depths quickly engulfed her, and welcomed her by trying to take away her last breath._

 _However, she, nor the red eyed half demon were about to let that happen._

*...*

Midnight blue hair was swept off, and tossed over covered shoulders. Thick black lashes laced closed as a forced smile sneaked into soft lips.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" the dark brown haired demon slayer asked worriedly. Sango could tell something was off. Kagome had been giving her friends quick forced smiles, as the seldom sneaked into her eyes, all day long. Her downwards attitude is an aberration and is scaring her friends.

Kagome opened wide brown topaz orbs and quickly shook her hands in front of her. "N-nothing's wrong with me. I am... perfectly fine." was that bitterness in her tone?

Ayame -the flame haired wolf girl who had been walking right beside Kagome- knew oh to well what was bothering her friend. Hah! As if those little sighs, and the far away look in Kagome's eyes weren't enough to give it away.

"Wo oh, Sango, our little caged bird here is experiencing boy problems." Ayame spoke with a hint of mischief in her tone. Sango gasped, then gave Kagome a serious look. "Crew meeting. Right now."

Kagome sighed, oh, here they go.

'Crew meeting' meant the trio having a clandestine liaison in the janitor closet.

*.*

Sango shut the door gently behind her. Her chocolate brown orbs directed in Kagome's direction. Ayame stood by the right wall(from the door's POV) with folded arms and an impatient finger tapping her upper arm.

"Speak, now." Sango demanded excitedly, Ayame smiled, Kagome sighed. In the end, she was coerced into spilling everything that had happened two weeks ago.

 ***Two weeks ago***

Water splashed, and droplets dripped as a girl in her high school uniform sprouted from the rippling surface of the pool. She was no novice in the swimming department. She free-styled her way to the edge of the pool, placed her hands on the edge, bent her elbows, and lifted herself up, then swung her legs over.

She laid there- breathing, no, gasping for air- on the ledge of some stranger's pool who had conveniently been neighbors with an abandoned building she had been taken to.

Her limbs ached, and her body felt heavy as she slowly pulled herself up. Just then, a figure landed in front of her, his eyes matching the bright crimson robes clothing him.

She furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. "You're a demon now? That makes no sense, you were a half demon just a second ago." The miko was surprised at how composed her tone sounded, how she was able to find the strength to remain calm in the presence of a now full dog demon was beyond her. Nonetheless, she liked the bravery and strength surging in her chest.

The silver haired demon grinned, though most would assume it to be an evil grin, it was actually a well satisfied one.

"Kagome." Kagome felt a shiver run down her spinal cord at the way he mentioned her name. That deep tone, it was, cold, yet, seductive. "You really are the perfect one."

Kagome's eyes widened. Huh?

The Inu fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Now was her chance! Kagome could kill her kidnapper this very instant.

The miko warily approached the passed out Inu on the ground, pink sparks shining in her right hand. Just the right amount of force with her purification powers, and the half demon would die, or at least wound him.

But why is she hesitating? Was this not the half demon who kidnapped her? Why is she stopping on her tracks? Why can't she do it?

Kagome shook out the hesitation inside of her, she sat down on her knees in front of him. Something sparked inside of her, a huge pink light engulfed her hand, electricity & energy formed the bright pink orb on her right hand once more. The hand sparking with purification energy approached the chest of the dog eared half demon, near the heart area.

Her hand touched the red cloth but nothing happened. Kagome was confused, why hadn't her powers been able to reach through the cloth?

Could it be the red cloth was some sort of armor?

She sighed irritably. She edged closer, then shakingly opened the robes on the Inu's chest. Her right hand was once more a blinding pink orb full of energy. She smacked her hand on to the heart area on the half demon's chest, causing him to immediately awaken with a roar of pain. Kagome pressed her hand even further, a determined look on her face. The Inu frowned, a low growl rumbled in his throat. His left hand shakingly reached up and grabbed her right wrist, causing the purifying energy in the hand to disappear.

Kagome inwardly gasped as the Inu sat up, golden eyes blazing with anger, her wrist still being held harshly by his clawed hand. She tries to stand up to run away but the Inu quickly stood up as well and pulled her by her wrist towards him. "Keh! I try to save you from falling to your death, and this is how you thank me?"

Kagome narrows her eyes, a frown edging her lips, "I did not need your saving! As you can see, I know how to expertly dive & swim."

"How was I supposed to know that?" the Inu..was blushing?

Kagome couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. The poor Inu was immensely embarrassed, and the laughing Kagome wasn't making things better. "Shad up." he said grudgingly.

"Oh but this is too funny! This is really, a strange dream." Kagome said causing the Inu to raise a silver eyebrow. She began walking away casually while still talking, "Imagine, Kagome Higurashi gets kidnapped by a half demon-" "Name's Inuyasha."

"A half demon named Inuyasha," Kagome continues, "I jump from an eight story building, land into a pool, try to kill my kidnapper, who apparently cares enough for me that he would try to save me. Hmm my life would make a great anime, or even a book."

"Hey! This isn't a dream ya know?!"

"An impudent half demon named Inuyasha. What's next? Does it turn out he's some sort of prince?" Kagome wondered.

"That- that's actually kind of true.." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glanced over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a bright blinding beam of light shined on both of them. "There momma! I told you I heard a strange noise!" "Kyoko, run inside and dial the police number. Tell them that dog demons are invading!"

"Shi*" Inuyasha cursed. Kagome's eyes widened. Of course this wasn't a dream, sigh, and she had tried so hard to convince herself.

Loud sirens -crying from a long distance-reached the sensitive ears of Inuyasha. He growled in frustration, causing the women - standing by the backyard door to her house- to shake.

Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome by her waist and through her over his shoulder. Kagome began punching his back, "Hey! You can't just carry me around like a sack of potatoes! I'll hit you with my purifying energy if you don't put me down!" she warned. Inuyasha rolled his golden orbs, he knew she wouldn't do it.

Kagome wouldn't attempt to kill someone if she found out there was good left in that someone. Though they knew each other for a short amount of time, Inuyasha could tell, she just wasn't that type of person.

Inuyasha couldn't help but admire her, just a tiny bit. "You got guts, priestess, I'll give you that much." was what he said before he jumped up into the night, hopping from roof to roof.

 ***..** **.***

 **Ho ho ho -w- I finished the third chapter. Now, time to thank and reply to the reviews you guys left, in order:**

 **InuyashasGrl26: Thank you for your review, it really made my day. :)**

 **Cocofoshosho: Thanks, I appreciate it ^-^ I like your username by the way ;).**

 **Posh(guest): I don't see how it's sexist, you might not like it, but I would -w- ohohoho. XD Okay, I'll stop being a creepy fangirl now.**

 **Reading Pixie: Love ya too! Thanks for reviewing and for following my other story, keep being an awesome pixie. ^-^**

 **Goodbye dear readers, until the upcoming Thursday!**


End file.
